


Taking A Third Option

by Dukeofnachos



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Princess Kenny - Freeform, Romance, South Park: The Stick of Truth, i know i could have called him douchebag or Dovahkiin but shhhh, new kid referred to as new kid, new kid talks, set during SOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukeofnachos/pseuds/Dukeofnachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should come with me."<br/>"Come with you?"<br/>"Yeah. Betray the humans. Come with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I sided with Cartman at all was Princess Kenny. I love Princess Kenny, and I just imagine my Dovahkiin falling for him. Her? I don't know what pronouns to use for Princess Kenny. This fic uses male, but I'll rewrite it with female if I need to. It's really more of rough draft anyway. I literally paused the game and wrote it instead of making the choice. Then I chose to leave my precious princess in order to beat the shit out of Cartman, only to discover that it didn't fucking matter. Of course, being me, I had another save ready just in case it did. After a while I'm going to go to that one and side with Kyle from the beginning.

Princess Kenny was curious as the new kid led him into his house and up the stairs to his room. They had been walking around South Park, doing quests and fighting elves and Nazi Zombies, but the new kid still had to make a decision. Would he side with the humans at Kupa Keep, or would he side with the significantly nicer and less racist Elves? Siding with the humans would have meant keeping the friends he’d already made at the cost of knowingly siding with Cartman, who quite frankly, was an asshole. Siding with the elves would have meant joining the side of good at the cost of no longer being allowed in Kupa Keep, unable to fight with the allies he’d met there. As the new kid put away a strange assortment of things (including glass shards, a Lion King dvd, a bag of seamen, and several things he must have gotten from Cartman’s mom’s room), Princess Kenny wondered what was going through his mind.

“Hey, Princess.” A voice said. It took Kenny longer than it should have to realize the new kid had just spoken. He hadn’t said a word since they’d met, even with everyone calling him “Douchebag”. For him to speak now was… baffling to say the least. The new kid glanced up at him and then continued putting away junk. “You should come with me.”

Kenny was taken aback. “Come with you?” He repeated, and though it was muffled through his parka, the new kid understood.

“Yeah. Betray the Humans. Come with me.” The new kid clarified, shutting the toybox. He switched his gloves for another pair. “Join the Elves.”

“I don’t see a reason why I should.” Kenny replied, still a little mystified that the conversation was going on at all. “Why are you even asking?”

“Because Cartman will try to use you against me if you don’t.” The new kid replied. He plopped down on his bed, his unwavering gaze fixed on Kenny.

Now the Princess was curious. While Cartman had no qualms with using cheap tactics before, he had been particularly nice to him during this game. He’d even let Kenny be a princess no questions asked, and referred to him as such. The people of Kupa Keep looked up to their princess, cared for her. Cartman wouldn’t do anything to him this time around, not when it would be likely to start an uprising. “Why?” He asked.

“Because I have a crush on you.” The new kid stated blunt. Kenny felt his face heat. How the new kid had said that with no hesitation, he had no idea. Even if he were pretending, he wouldn’t have been able to be that straightforward with it. Not that Kenny had a lot of experience with confessing or being confessed to. From what he’d seen it usually involved more blushing and/or throwing up. But the new kid clearly meant it. “Cartman knows. He’ll put me up against you at every opportunity. If I don’t fight you, the humans win. If I do fight you, Cartman will spin it so that everyone at Kupa Keep thinks I’m a monster who beat up their princess for shits and giggles.”

Kenny thought about this. That sounded like the kind of thing some kind of calculating supervillain would do. And so it sounded exactly like something that Cartman would do. He looked over the new kid, who had been nothing but genuine with him, if silent. He’d healed Kenny before healing himself. He’d taken out any enemy that got a hit on the princess as quickly as possible. He’d even gladly brought him a flower back at Kupa Keep, and Kenny had mostly been joking about that. With the stick in the hands of the elves, it was only a matter of time before Cartman did something drastic. Kenny didn’t want to be caught in the middle of that. The new kid stared at him patiently. He shuffled in place awkwardly.

The new kid took in his hesitation. And he knew that all Kenny really needed was a little push. He jumped off the bed and moved to stand in front of the princess. He held out his hand.

“Come with me.” He repeated with such conviction that Kenny found himself blushing again. “Join the Elves.”

Princess Kenny looked into the new kid’s eyes, searching for some certainty that none of this was bullshit. The new kid’s eyes were… intense. Focused. But affectionate. Kenny knew without a doubt that the new kid was filled with determination. Distantly, he thought that this might be someone who Mysterion could trust. But that thought was far away. Gingerly, he took the new kid’s hand.

The new kid smiled.


End file.
